Tú y yo
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: Acaso Darien está enamorado de otra chica....descúbranlo en este oneshot. Capítulo extra de la saga de Sailor Moon R.


Hola a todos!!, yo y mis one-shots, jeje, este es el cuarto, espero sigan disfrutando de ellos. Para aquellos que disfrutaron, al igual que yo, viendo la saga inicial de Sailor Moon R, la de Ann y Alan, bueno, pues aquí les puse unos pequeños pensamientos de Serena. La canción que acompaña este pequeño fic se llama "Sé" de Lú.

Y también agradezco a las personas que me escribieron un review en mi tercer fic: "Un cuento de hadas", que haría sin ustedes?!!!, jeje, un abrazo a: Bunny CK, Isabel, Aniechan, Alice, Gaby Bunny, Saly-Luna, lorena, Erika Chiba, Moon-Chiba y a mi querida Usako-Suyi.

También un abrazote a Moon-Chiba, dianazul, Erika Chiba (gracias por imprimirlo y tenerlo en tu bolsillo, jeje) por sus reviews en "Un retrato contigo", mi primer one-shot.

Y nuevamente a Gaby Bunny, lorena, Moon-Chiba, Erika Chiba por sus reviews en mi segundo one-shot "Aprendiendo a ser espontáneo", aunque ya las salude arriba, jeje, pero les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews que me dejen.

Y para ustedes…………..

**Tú y yo**

**por Celia Chiba**

Estás bien Serena? –decía una pequeña gatita

No Luna, no estoy bien –con mi mirada cabizbaja

Qué sucede?

Luna, quiero pedirte algo importante

Sí?

Por favor Luna, regrésale sus recuerdos a mi Darien –dije sollozando

Serena, sabes que no puedo hacer eso

Por qué no?, nos regresaste los recuerdos a las chicas y a mí, porqué no puedes hacerlo con Darien? –le grité

Sere….yo…

No Luna, no te atrevas a decirme que no puedes!!!, cómo te atreves a regresarme a ser Sailor Moon y quitarme al amor de mi vida!!!, tienes idea lo que es verlo todos los días sin poder abrazarlo, sin poder besarlo…….sin poder decirle cuanto lo amo!!!! Y para el colmo Melissa está detrás de él, yo no soy tan linda como ella, y seguramente él esta enamorado de ella, mientras yo siempre estoy peleando con él por tonterías

Serena, yo no tengo la obligación de regresarle sus recuerdos, te los regresé a ti porque te necesitábamos más que nunca y si alguna vez Darien te amó, él recordará –me dijo seriamente

Sabes Luna, lo único que provocaste con esto es que esté enamorada por la eternidad de alguien que de seguro jamás me amará –y salí corriendo

_Comer……..es lo único que hago desde que a él no le importo, porqué?, no lo sé_

Hola cabeza de chorlito!!

_Esa voz, esa hermosa voz…….._

**Nada pasó  
Solo el tiempo lento pronto entre tú y yo  
sólo acabo lo que siempre supe que nunca existió**

Hola Darien –dije emocionada

Vaya, y ese milagro?

Cómo?

Que no te enojas por tu apodo cabeza de chorlito –me miró seriamente

No me llames así por favor –le dije calmadamente

Vamos cabeza de chorlito, además con tanta comida tu cuerpo ya esta empezando a combinar con tu cabeza, jajajaja

_Debo aguantarlo, debo aguantarlo, debo aguantarlo…….._

Sabes que engreído, mejor porque no molestas a otra persona –le dije furiosamente

Esa es mi cabeza de chorlito!!, pensé que te había perdido

_Mi cabeza de chorlito!!!, dijo mi cabeza de chorlito!!!_

Es que acaso la única forma de que hablemos sea a través de la pelea Darien –le dije seriamente

Sabes que esa no es mi intención Serena, me agradas, pero………

Hola Darien!!!!!!!! –gritó una chica y corrió a abrazarlo

Melissa, heyy, hola! –contestó alegremente

**y aunque yo no estaba sola  
si me hundía en mi soledad**

_Tal difícil es saludarme de la misma manera en que la saludas a ella………_

Hola Serena –me dijo cortante

Hola Melissa –contesté tristemente

Oye Darien, qué tal si vamos por un helado? –le dijo ella

Melissa, ehh, mira, yo…..

Tengo que irme, nos vemos!! –y salí corriendo de ahí

Serena!!, espera!! –me dijo él

_Qué voy a hacer?, porqué tenía que pasarme esto?, es que acaso me lo merezco?..._

**es por eso que de un día a otro te creí amar  
que no viste mas allá de tu verdad en mi verdad  
hoy te doy mi realidad y tu te escondes sin hablar**

_Darien……si tal sólo recordarás lo mucho que te amo. Acaso tendré que olvidarme de ti, no puedo hacer eso, eres parte de mi corazón……de mi ser……de mi vida. Podré vivir amándote sin que me ames?, podré vivir viéndote amando a otra persona…..a otra chica….a Melissa……?_

Hola Andrew!!

Hola Darien!!, cómo estás?

Bien, supongo, dime, no has visto a la cabeza de chorlito?

Serena?, no, porqué?

La he visto muy rara, de cierta manera me preocupa un poco

Acaso te peleaste otra vez con ella?

Ojalá fuera eso, ya no quiere pelear conmigo –dijo algo triste

Deberías ser más amable con ella Darien, es una chica muy amable y merece ser tratada de la misma forma

Andrew, sabes que no lo hago a propósito, es sólo una forma de llamar su atención, jejeje

Vamos amigo, hay varias maneras de llamar la atención de una chica, recuerda que ya no es una niña, y tratas de llamar su atención con peleas de niños de 5 años!!

Ay Andrew, sabes que Serena me agrada mucho

Entonces demuéstraselo como se debe!!

Cómo se debe?,

Acaso no eres amable con esta chica Melissa

Bueno, sí, pero Serena es otra cosa

**(te escondes) que es lo que hay en tu cabeza ya no sé  
(te escondes) ya no sé ni que pensar**

Darien, no seas tonto, bien sabes que le gustas a Melissa y a ti ni te agrada, y si Serena te agrada mucho porque no la tratas bien

Claro que la trato bien Andrew, Serena es muy especial para mí y es………-mirando hacia la entrada del arcade

Hola Serena!!

Hola Andrew –dije tímidamente

Hola cabeza de chorlito!! algún examen reprobado? –con una sonrisita burlona

Hola Darien, no, está ocasión me fue muy bien en mi examen…..eh, bueno, mejor me voy –le contesté

Serena? –me dijo

Si Darien?

Yo……este……perdóname, no es mi intención molestarte, sabes que somos amigos, verdad?

Claro, tengo que irme, nos vemos –y salí corriendo

**nunca entraré en tu corazón  
no sé si logré acercarme y me apartaste con tu muro**

_Amigos……? Sólo amigos………, creo que eso es bueno, verdad?, tenemos una amistad…..acaso eso es suficiente para mí?, a quién engaño?!!!, amo a Darien, no puedo soportarlo más, él es el chico de mi vida, por él daría mi vida y mucho más…………_

**sé lo que hay detrás de ese triste y loco corazón  
máscaras que cubren y protegen todo tu dolor**

Hola Serena!!

Melissa, hola

Qué crees? –me dijo de manera presumida

Qué pasa Melissa?

Adivina quien va ir conmigo al baile de la escuela?

_Cualquier menos él, cualquiera menos él, cualquiera menos él, por favor!!!………_

Hola cabeza de chorlito!!

Darien?!!

Cómo estás?, también vas a ir al baile? –me preguntó

No creo –contesté tratando de aguantar mis lágrimas

Vamos Darien!!, tenemos que comprar otras cosas –jalándolo del brazo

Está bien Melissa, no faltes por favor Serena, espero verte ahí –me dijo rápidamente

Trataré –le dije en un suspiro

**y sé que amarás y te amarán y nunca mas tendrás  
que esconder esa ternura que te llene mucho más**

_Sailor Moon……de entre todas la chicas del mundo, yo tenía que ser Sailor Moon!!!, pelear, ver como sufren las personas que quiero y……y ver cómo el hombre que amo está enamorado de otra persona, es acaso el premio que recibe la persona que salva una y otra vez al mundo!!!...me doy……….me doy por vencida…….es imposible luchar por algo que nunca será mío……….mi amado Darien……..si tú eres feliz con Melissa, yo seré feliz……._

**aunque seamos nuevamente extraños tu felicidad  
conmigo o sin mi me basta y esta es una canción más**

_Cómo me deje convencer?...aquí estoy……en el baile. No puedo dejar de temblar, toda mi mente está concentrada en controlar ese temblor, ni siquiera me importó venir sin una pareja, la única persona con la que en verdad me hubiera gustado venir está bailando con la chica de sus sueños…….y aquí estoy parada…….viéndolos bailar……..ella se ve tan feliz y él esta sonriendo…….esa sonrisa que algún día me dio ahora le pertenece a otra persona. Ya no puedo más, no puedo…….._

**ya me basta es suficiente y creo que  
(te escondes) creo que empiezo a comprender por fin que  
nunca te podré odiar ni amar**

Serena? –me hablaron tiernamente al oído

Darien!!! –reaccioné sorprendida

Me alegra que hayas venido

Pues….a decir verdad vine sólo por un rato –le contesté secamente y desviando mi mirada de la de él

Estás sola?

_Sola………si supieras que al tenerte cerca de mí esa soledad desaparece en un instante, si tan sólo supieras……….._

Sí –le dije fríamente

Te molestaría si me quedo contigo el resto del baile?

Conmigo?, acaso no estás con Melissa? –y lo miré

**y no es que yo así lo quise pero así tiene que ser**

Ya no –me dijo

Estás bien? –le pregunté

Mejor que nunca, está noche fui sincero conmigo mismo

Sincero?

Sí, está noche seré también sincero contigo –mirándome seriamente

No te entiendo Darien

Serena…….sólo quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para mí, eres una persona increíble, nadie nunca me había iluminado la vida como tú lo haces, con cada sonrisa, con cada gesto, con cada carita de enojada que me das cuando te digo "cabeza de chorlito", jeje

Darien…….

Y sólo quiero que sepas que a pesar de nuestras indiferencias y nuestras pequeñas peleas yo te considero……

Una amiga? –le dije en un suspiro

No –me contestó

No?

No Serena, yo te considero como a la persona que amo y que amaré por el resto de mi vida, si me lo permites

Darien!!! –y lo abracé

Serena sólo quiero que sepas que jamás hubo ni habrá otra chica que viva en mi mente y en mi corazón cómo tú

Te amo Darien –le dije llorando

Y yo a ti Serena –abrazándome y besándome tiernamente

_El amor…….su amor……eso es lo que me mantiene viva, lo que me da las fuerzas de seguir adelante, el valor de proteger a este mundo…….este mundo que es nuestro hogar, donde puedo expresar mi amor por él……por mi Darien_

**y ahora lo sé**


End file.
